The Courting Laws REWRITTEN
by LadyDayna
Summary: REWRITTEN: To help improve the population, the Courting Laws have been brought back. These are put into place to help create solid families. After years of searching, Hermione finds that the person she wants to be courted by might be closer than she ever thought.


_The Courting Laws_

 _August 12, 1998_.

 _My fellow citizens,_

 _As many of you have experience, the past years have been devastating on our society. We all have been deeply affected by the losses that we have suffered. So many bright and loving members of our community have perished in the Wizarding Wars. Now that the end has come, we must work together to rebuild the world that we once were._

 _I must let you know that a major problem has been found in our plan to rebuild. Our population has been depleted to the point of near extinction. With the Wizengamot disbanded for the time being, I have convened with the Ministers of Magic from France, Russia, India, and the Unites States. We have reviewed many different ways to help increase our populations, and short of forced marriage and procreation laws we have found nothing to solve this issue. However, this is something I would never allow to pass. Therefore we have decided to pass laws to help out in whatever way possible._

 _First, we are passing the Family Assistance Act. We will be giving a loan to all families who need to rebuild their home or want to seek new housing. This will also introduce government funded assistance to all people struggling to purchase necessities for themselves and their families. This can be used for purchases or food, clothing, toiletries and school supplies._

 _Lastly, and possible most importantly, we are reintroducing the Courting Laws. These are being put into place to help make sure that all future couples are compatible and will hopefully encourage our younger generations to find a life partner without being forced into their decision. The laws are as followed._

 _\- No new Marriage Contracts will be accepted by the Ministry of Magic until one year of courtship is completed._

 _\- Once courtship is accepted a Contract of Courtship shall be submitted to the Department of Marriage Contracts at the Minisitry._

 _\- Once offer of courtship is given, neither partner is allowed to be alone with anyone, but a member of their family._

 _\- The Contract of Courtship shall last until Marriage Proposal or one party submits request to leave courtship to the Ministry._

 _It is my hope that these new laws will help our population become the thriving community we once were._

Kingsley set his quill in its holder on his desk, sat back, and hoped that what he was doing the correct thing. He sent the letter to Percy knowing that he would have it copied and sent to every newspaper by morning.

 _May 19, 2009_

Hermione hurried into her office setting down all of her belongings as she tried to reach into her purse for her ringing cell phone. Annoyed for being called before she had the coffee, she snapped at the caller, "What?"

"I need your results on the new potion I sent over last week," came the reply.

"Oh! I am sorry Severus. I haven't had my coffee yet. I have the results on my computer, I just need to print them off, and I will send them on over to you. Do you need them at a particular time today, or can I stop at the Owlery later this afternoon?"

"I will most likely need them by noon, but do not worry I will come by, and pick them up. Is there a particular time that is convenient for you?"

"I have errands to run this morning, but if you want to head over now, I can have it printed in a few minutes."

"Very well, I shall see you soon then."

Hermione sat down behind her desk, and turned on her computer. As it was loading, she sat back taking time to savor her coffee. Looking around her office, She couldn't help but smile proudly. Her office was actually the garage to the little house she had bought a few years back. She had closed off the main door and installed bookshelves along the walls and a large bay window that opened up to her back yard. Her desk sat in front of the window, so she could stare at her garden when she wasn't busy working.

Unsurprising to her friends Hermione took her passion for books to the next level, and decided that she would become a writer. She was known for her series of study books that she had written to help muggle-born children adapt to life in the magical world. However, she was also had a successful series of fictional books that she wrote under a pen name.

Today she had to drop off her latest chapter with her editor, and head out to interview a number of Auror trainees and get their input on simple defensive spells and ways to practice them. Being a war Heroine had its perks, and allowed her access to resources that most people would never thought to look for.

Hermione was brought out of her planning by the sound of her door opening up. A large smile spread across her face as she watched Severus walk into her space without knocking. Even Harry and Ginny still knocked on her door before disturbing her in her office. Ron would owl her and let her know to meet him in her kitchen. Thinking about it, she wasn't sure he had ever seen the inside of her office.

"Good morning. Don't you look dashing?" Hermione said as she stood to give Severus a light hug, He never hugged her back, but he had started to lean in towards her a couple of years ago.

"Morning, I have a meeting at Malfoy Industries this morning. We are looking to increase are foot print in India." Hermione took in his looks as he told her about their newest ventures. Severus had stepped in as advisor to Draco after his father was sent to Azkaban. Today he was wearing a four piece black suit with a gold and ruby tie clip.

"Well, I will not be the reason you are late than," Hermione said as she turned around and hit print on her computer. As she heard her printer whirl to life, she glanced down at herself and felt underdressed. She was wearing a denim, knee length, paneled skirt and white t-shirt that she had tucked into the skirt.

"It would not be the first time I used you as an excuse, and most likely not the last." Severus said as he turned to her bookshelves. She guessed he was looking for something to bring home as he had returned the last book he borrowed a few days prior.

"If you would tell me when you need my results, when you ask for help, instead of the day you need them, then I would have them to you on time." She knew he was trying to rile her up, as he seemed to find entertainment in her temper.

"If you made my tasks the priority that they are, then you would have them done as soon as I give them to you." Severus said, pushing even more of her buttons.

"Now you're just being silly, you know that your tasks are many times a higher priority than my own work."

"As they should be," Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione released a frustrated sigh as she heard her printer finish. She walked over and grabbed the papers.

"Well, your new potion went smoothly. I was able to recreate it without any troubles. However, I added some notes on two areas that I thought needed a bit more explanation." Hermione said as she put the papers in an envelope, and handed them to Severus.

"Thank you. Have a pleasant day." Severus said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He has never done that before.

"And have a wonderful day yourself." Hermione beamed. After he left, she could not help but reach up and rub her forehead. She wasn't sure why, but the kiss had sent sparks flying through her body.


End file.
